Cookie
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: Red made Blue something special and wants to ask something to him as well. BLUExRED. FS  YAOI!


Red was in the kitchen. He wore a pink and red apron which was dirtied in flour as well as his face and the clothes which weren't covered by the apron. He smiled as he grabbed some cookie moulds to cut out the cookies from the dough itself. He hoped he finally got the recipe right. It took him 8 tries but he thought he finally found out what the proper one was. Nothing was too good for Blue.

Red smiled as he first did a heart shaped one. Then he grabbed the letter moulds from the cupboard. He grabbed the letters: B, D, E, L, R and the U. He punched the letters out from the last bit of cookie dough so the formed the words: Blue, Red. He also made a small heart shaped one to taste first after it was done. He set them in the oven and began cleaning the kitchen.

'I hope Blue likes them~' He thought to himself. Suddenly the door opened and Blue walked in with 2 bags full of groceries.

"I'm home!" Blue called as he walked in the kitchen, but not before Red stopped him.

"You can't come in!" He shouted at Blue as he tried to get the grocery bags from Blue.

"Whoa~!" Blue looked at Red with an freaked out face. "Why, what the heck did you do now?" Red began to get nervous. Then his face turned red as he saw how Blue sniffed the air.

"I smell food~" He grinned. Red sweatdropped. But quickly got the grocery bags from Blue as he was to distracted to notice.

"HEY~!" Blue called out to Red. Red quickly went back into the kitchen and locked the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Blue~! But this is a secret~! Don't worry, I'll put the groceries away~" Red called trough the door to Blue.

Blue rolled his eyes and blushed. 'I know that squirt got something planned'

**~BluexRed~**

Red smiled as he wrapped the cookies in a blue box with a red lint. Before he did that though; he ate the small heart just to be sure. His face brightened when he tasted the perfect cookie in his mouth.

'I know Blue likes them the best that way. After trying SO hard I finally got it right! I even tasted one to be sure! I hope Blue likes them very much!'

He thought to himself as he walked to the living room where Blue sat on the couch; cleaning his sword.

" Blue, I got something for you!" Red smiled as him gave him the box with the cookies.

"Oh?" Blue grinned as he opened the box and looked at the cookies. He looked at Red.

"Uhhh, it's a heart…" Blue blushed as he felt kind of awkward when he saw the cookies were fashioned in the box like it said: Red (heart) Blue. Red gave a huge smile at him, oblivious to the awkward tension coming from Blue.

"Want to try one?" He asked happily.

Blue nodded and grabbed the B first. He took a huge bite from it. Blue hummed as he swallowed the cookie after eating it.

" Its delicious, Red!" He smiled at Red. Red smiled back and gave him a hug which Blue scolded him for of course.

"Red! Stop hugging me!" Blue's blush turned more crimson as Red snuggled closer to Blue's neck.

"Blue~" Red looked at Blue with loving eyes.

"You're a really great friend of mine, and I really like you for it."

Blue's face was so red and he felt so embarrassed that he looked away from Red. Red giggled at that and stood up.

"Well. I am going to get dinner ready, Green, Vio and Shadow should be home soon~" Red smiled at Blue and skipped away to the kitchen. Meanwhile Blue couldn't get the blush off his face.

**~BluexRed~**

Dinner went on as usual. Vio and Shadow would throw silent loving looks at each other, which would annoy Blue. And Green and Red where in conversation with each other about Green's date with Elne. (which he had today)

"Where did you take her?" Red asked Green. Green blushed.

"Well, I prepared a picnic for us since it was such nice weather. We went to Hyrule Field, close to the Lon Lon Ranch. And after that we…just talked…" Green blushed at the last part. Red squealed and clapped his hands.

"You kissed didn't you?" He asked excitedly. Green's blush only deepened and he nodded.

"…Y-Yeah…we did…" He scratched his neck and looked away with a bashful smile. Red giggled. Green looked at him and playfully glared.

"Well, mister, how did it go with the cookies for Blue." Blue's ear perked up at that; but he chose to just wait what Red would tell him. Red only blushed.

"I made the perfect cookies today, and he liked them~"

Green nodded. "And did you ask him?" Blue's brows furrowed. 'Ask what?'

Red sighed. "No, I was too scared." Green sighed too. "If you don't ask you'll never know…" Red looked away. "I know…" After a while. Red and Green continued with their conversation but now it was about milk. Blue couldn't help but wonder what they meant with asking. But somewhere in his mind, it was itching at him. But there was no way that could be it! But on the other hand. Red was always clinging to him. Giving him presents. Like today the cookies. He remembered that on their 15th birthday, Red bought him a new hammer which he really liked but was to expensive to buy. When he asked later; Red said he saved for it for months. Blue blushed even more. Could It really be true?

He decided to talk to Red tonight.

**~BluexRed~**

Blue sat on the coach, casually eating the cookies. Vio and Shadow were going to Hyrule Castle Town since the shops were open tonight. Green and Red were upstairs. Blue wondered what they were doing there. He stopped eating when only the big heart one was left. He blushed. 'What did Red mean by that?'

Blue looked up when he saw Red walking in. Blue saw Red was kind of nervous.

"What's wrong, Red?" He asked. Red sat next to him and smiled softly towards Blue.

"Nothing~ I just wanted to see you, that's all." Blue nodded and looked at Red suspiciously.

"Where is Green?" He asked.

"He is upstairs. He was feeling kind of tired, so he is going to bed." Blue nodded at Red. Red smiled at him and looked at the last cookie.

"Do you like the cookies?" Red asked at Blue. Blue blushed and looked away so Red couldn't see him blush.

"They are delicious, Red. I already said that."

"And why are you not eating the last one?"

"Because I am full."

"Oh, okay~" Red smiled at Blue who was thinking to himself how to start asking Red.

"…R-Red?" He asked. Red looked at him in wonder.

"…what did you want to ask me this afternoon when you gave the cookies?" Blue blushed. Red's eyes widened. 'did he heard Green and me?'

"H-How did you know?" Red asked. Blue shrugged. "You were talking at the dinner table with Green about it. And Green sat next to me. Its not hard to notice." Red sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah…"

Blue facepalmed in his mind.

"So? Come on, tell me. I wanna know!" Blue looked at Red with a smirk; while Red's blush only deepened.

"W-W-Well…" Red stammered. Looking at his hands which were suddenly really interesting. Blue grabbed the heart cookie and broke it in half.

"…I was wondering…" Red fidgeted with his fingers as his brows became sweaty.

Blue's blush deepened even more as he was now officially sure what Red wanted to ask him. He looked at Red with a small cocky smile; even though there was still that huge blush on his face.

"…Would you like….to go and….have some fun with me?" Red looked up with an adorable cute blushing face. "Like…on a date…"

Blue blushed even more. 'not exactly what I had in mind, but close enough.' (1) He gave the other half to Red. Red looked at the other half in wonder but took it anyways.

"I would love too…" Blue started eating from the cookie and signalled Red to do so too. Red smiled and ate the cookie; but not before giving Blue a kiss on the cheek. Blue's eyes widened as he swallowed the cookie too early. He coughed to get the big bite out of his throat.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry~!" Red slapped Blue on the back to help him cough.

Meanwhile; Vio, Shadow and Green where outside filming the whole ordeal. Shadow smirked his evil smirk. "We got it all guys~" Green smiled; but still felt guilty for it while Vio's smirk was much like Shadow's. Thinking he now finally found a way to blackmail Blue. They looked once more at the couple.

"I'm so sorry, Blue…" Red had tears in his eyes. Blue finally coughed out the bite off cookie and drank a glass of water to sooth his throat. After Blue swallowed the water he looked at Red with a small smile.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." And he kissed Red's cheek before running upstairs. Red touched his cheek where Blue kissed him; feeling all giddy and happy for a moment.

"Yaaaay~!" Red skipped upstairs happily with a: :3 on his face.

**~The End~**

**Nice and fluffy no? :3 I wrote a small part of it as an entry for an rp where I had to write a monologue; but I had written so much that I thought I could use the monologue as an one-shot xD And here it is~! :3 I hope you guys liked it ^^**

**Please Review; that would make me an happy gurl~! 8D**

**(1): Blue thought Red was going to confess his love for him xDDDD**

**DON'T OWN: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA FOUR SWORDS. NINTENDO AND AKIRA HIMEKAKA DO~!**


End file.
